


to be near me

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Series: moments [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, immediately after 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: The moment Jaime and Brienne realize they can stop fighting.





	to be near me

The sky is blue turning white with clouds floating in as it makes its way from night to morning. Jaime looks to his side and there are piles of bodies surrounding him, in front of him, to either of his sides with the wall behind his back. The wights tumble down and their shrieking stops— it seems like the perfect moment for him to take a breath. He leans his back against the wall and breathes deeply, inhaling the stench of death and blood surrounding him. He wants to close his eyes but a sense of fear overwhelms him — that’s not a risk he’s willing to take right now. 

 

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne says from his side. He turns to face her, as if he had forgotten she had been by his side for the long night. She is gasping for air as she leans forward. Her face is covered with dirt and blood from a gash on her cheek. The blonde of her hair is hidden by the same dirt, but her eyes are as blue as ever and Jaime looks directly at them, thankful for the morning light. 

 

“It looks like they are dead… again. The Night King must have been defeated,” she says as she looks around. Pod stands merely a few meters away and he pokes one of the bodies with his sword. He nods in affirmation when there is no response and kicks the wight for good measure. 

 

Jaime wants to drop his sword but his grip has been firmly settled at its helm for the entire night, it’s all he can do to shake his hand loosely. A warm hand envelops his and pries his fingers apart. He looks up to see Brienne holding his hand as his sword drops to the ground. His fingers curl around hers and the warmth of her flows through both their leather bound gloves. He closes his eyes and takes in the warmth of Brienne, the sun that’s rising over them and the brief victory life affords them. 


End file.
